Love, War, and Destruction
by Kiwi and Watermellon
Summary: This is a romance/action kinda thing, it features several original characters. It came out pretty good so far...Chapter 4 is now UP!! Yay! Please R+R!
1. Cladissa The Unknown

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of the Lord of the Rings original characters. I do however; own the Lady Cladissa Star, and Star Flame. This actually turned out fairly well. I was listening to TTT soundtrack "Requiem for a Dream" so it turned out all romantic.  
  
This story includes all the LOTR characters, what's happening with each character at each time. This isn't a story that focuses on just one character. All will be included.  
  
And now:  
  
Love, War, and Destruction  
  
The Lady Cladissa Star paced back and forth nervously. She sighed and sank into the canopy bed, and immediately got up again and began pacing. Cladissa, called Cladi by her friends, was worried. She had heard strange talk of a dark force growing in power. She was summoned to Rivendell to discuss the strange event.  
  
She walked out onto her balcony, and looked down over the beauty of Rivendell. She had also heard talk of herself. She loved and hated herself. She was glad for her friends like Aragorn the son of Arathorn, Gandalf, the grey wizard, Legolas Greenleaf and the other important people in her life. But she loathed the position she held. Her father had been the mysterious elven King who ruled as one over the lands of Middle-Earth. He had married her mother, the mortal from Gondor when her mother was just 27 years of age. When Cladissa had been born, it was determined she was an elf like her father, but yet like a human from her mother. She was thought to be immortal, though no one could ever know for sure, her skin was a fair pale color, like that of the Elves. But her ears weren't pointy, for which she was secretly thankful, and her hair was auburn red, like her mother's had been, cascading down her back in waves ending near her waist in small ringlet curls. Her eyes could be explained by no one. Her fathers eyes were a deep green, and her mothers had been a steely gray. But here eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue, and were always shinning like the stars, earning her the nickname Sapphire Starlight.  
  
Cladissa tried her best to hold back tears. She always cried when she thought of her parents. They had been murdered 40 years ago, and she missed them dearly. As her tears fell, she thought of her power. She was doomed to be Queen, ruler over Middle Earth. She did not want that power. She had never wanted it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, was riding to Rivendell with the other Elven representatives. His mind on Cladissa. They had not seen each other for over 3 months, and he missed her dearly.  
  
He was always thinking of her. He had been in love with her for so very long. And he had never told her. He couldn't bear it if she only loved him as a friend. He thought he couldn't take that kind of rejection.  
  
He tried to keep his mind on the mysterious invitation his father had received. Stating that there was a council to be held discussing the mysterious events of something dark whose power was growing. Alas, his mind kept slipping back to her. The one who had changed his life forever. He still remembered that day they met. He knew then he was in love with her and her alone.  
  
He had met her when she rode into the Mirkwood kingdom. She came seeking Aragorn, known to Legolas then as Estel, a son of Elrond. It wasn't until later when Cladissa had found Aragorn, that he met her. He had seen her many times before then, but intimidated by her appearance, he remained silent. A few days before her departure, she was walking through Mirkwood forest, apparently heading toward the Black River. He had followed her until she stopped at one of the few clearings. Looking up at the bright sky through the thick canopy of Mirkwood forest, she squinted at the sun. He could bear it no longer. "Lady," he called shyly, and then growing bolder called again louder, "Lady!"  
  
Cladissa had turned to face him, when she saw him, she smiled, "Why do you call me that? Do you know not who I am?"  
  
He answered, "Only that you are very greatly renowned. Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
At this she sighed "I am called the Sapphire Starlight." And she turned swiftly and walked into the forest.  
  
Legolas pondered this for a minute, and then ran off behind her, "Lady Starlight! Wait!"  
  
She paused and waited for him to catch up. When he did she grinned again, "Come, take a walk with me, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas was shocked, "How do you know my name?"  
  
She began her walk and he hesitated, and then followed at her side. She looked at him as she walked, "Of course I know your name. You are the son of the King."  
  
He looked at her, "And yet I do not know yours. You have spoken to me in riddles, and I can not understand them." She sighed, and a look of pain came over her face, "Oh!" Legolas cried startled, "Do not tell me if you do not wish to!"  
  
"Of course I shall tell you. I am the Lady Cladissa Star."  
  
Legolas paused in his tracks and looked at her, "Cladissa Star? The future Queen?"  
  
She stopped as well and frowned. "Yes, that's me. I am the future Queen of Middle-Earth."  
  
He looked at her with confusion in his eyes, "You seem upset about that...why?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I do not want that power...to be so relied upon, and to have what some would give anything to have."  
  
"But why?"  
  
She sighed and looked upon him with her brilliant blue eyes, and that was when he knew, he was in love with her, and he would take no other as his own. He then saw a tear come to her eye. "I do not wish to speak of it, it grieves me so every time." She whispered.  
  
He nodded. "Come on, it's getting late. They will be wondering where we have gone."  
  
She smiled again, and together they walked back to his father's palace.  
  
Legolas sighed, as he recalled this memory. He hoped dearly that he would see her in Rivendell. 


	2. The Decision

CF1: *sighs* I got SO tired of waiting for CF2 to update "Love War and Destruction" that I began it myself. This chapter is about my (CF1) favorite- ARAGORN!.  
  
Like I said, only Cladissa Starlight (yes it's StarLIGHT, I don't know why I only put STAR as her last name on chapter one...) is mine, the rest are all part of JRR Tolkien's genius world.  
  
A/N: I know, in the extended edition, ELROND finds Aragorn at his mother's grave, but I decided to change it to Arwen. Then the two go out to the bridge. This is why it's called a fan FICTION...I also made the elvish bits into English, so as not to confuse anybody!  
  
Love, War, and Destruction -Chapter II-  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Aragorn moved stealthily through the dense forest of Rivendell. He had arrived two days before, with the three hobbit friends of the Ring bearer. After checking to make sure that Frodo was alright, Aragorn decided to visit someplace he had not been for a very long time.  
  
He felt tears come to his eyes as he knelt before her grave. It had been so long since anyone had come here. He brushed away the plant life and obstructions that had gathered around his mother's grave in the absence of care.  
  
As he sat, Aragorn wondered at how utterly alone he felt. He knew, he wasn't alone. He had his friends Legolas, and Cladissa, and her. His lover. His Arwen.  
  
Aragorn loved Arwen with a burning passion, and he was fairly sure she loved him back. But her Father was right. Already Elrond had confronted Aragorn during this stay in Rivendell. Aragorn had been able to turn and walk away from him. He knew what Elrond wanted to speak of. He knew Elrond wanted Aragorn to let his Evening Star go. But he couldn't. Aragorn also knew that no matter how hard he tried, or whoever else would come into his life, that he would never be able to let Arwen Evenstar go.  
  
But he still felt alone. Through all this love and friendship, he still felt alone.  
  
His mother and father had left him at an early age. Raised by the elves, it wasn't until he was 20 years of age when he found out who he really was.  
  
It had been Elrond. Elrond had told him of his past, that he was the heir to the throne. King of men. But Aragorn didn't want to be king of men. He wanted to be Aragorn. Strider. Anything but King Elessar. He didn't want power.  
  
Isildur had power.  
  
Isildur was the reason he was here.  
  
Because Isildur had power, and because he was weak at the same time.  
  
What if he, Aragorn, was like Isildur? What if at the Council tomorrow, the Ring fell into his hands. It was his, it was rightfully his, and he knew that. But he also was afraid. Not because of the reasons of everyone else. What if he were indeed to take the Ring, and what if, when the time came, instead of destroying the Ring, what if he were to take the path of Isildur and end up keeping the one Ring.  
  
Aragorn sighed. He did not want such a heavy decision to rest on his shoulders. Too let down so many people. The time was coming when he would have to choose. Whether to follow the path that has been laid out for him and become King of Men, or to take another route and remain in exile, a ranger, he could not decide.  
  
He was so lost in thought, he did not hear the soft foot steps behind him. He suddenly heard a silky voice behind him. "Why do you fear the past?" Aragorn stood and turned to see Arwen, his Evening Star, standing behind him. By the look on her face, he knew she had guessed what he had been thinking about.  
  
Arwen closed the distance between them as she continued, "You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. For you are not bound to his fate".  
  
Aragorn looked deep into her crystal blue eyes as he answered: "The same blood flows through my veins, the same weakness..."  
  
There seemed to be a great sadness in her eyes as Arwen responded: "Oh Aragorn, your time shall come. You will face the same evil, and you shall defeat it."  
  
"How can you be so sure of me Arwen, when I am not even sure of myself?"  
  
"Aragorn, it is called hope. And Faith, I have faith in you Aragorn." She grasped his hand and held it tightly in hers, "The shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you, not over me."  
  
Aragorn smiled down at his Evening Star. She was what kept him going. She was what gave him the hope he had remaining. He knew he could never leave her.  
  
Arwen kissed his cheek lightly and whispered in his ear, "Come, take a walk with me." Arwen left his embrace and walked away, pausing to turn back to him, "Come on, what's there to fear? Tis only me."  
  
Aragorn hurried to catch up with her, and caught her in his arms once more.  
  
"Arwen..." he said as she turned in his embrace to face him.  
  
"Yes Aragorn?" She breathed.  
  
"I love you" he murmured as he bent down to softly kiss her lips.  
  
When they broke apart, Arwen whispered back "And I you. Come now, walk with me."  
  
Hand in hand, the two walked away into the woods.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The two emerged from the woods and walked onto a bridge that crossed over the strongly running river. They stopped in the center and turned to each other.  
  
"Do you remember when we first met, Aragorn?" Arwen asked of him.  
  
Aragorn looked deep into her eyes as he answered her, "I thought I had strayed into a dream. You were so fair; I couldn't believe you were real."  
  
She sighed, and said to him "Long years have passed. You did not wear the troubles you carry now," she looked into his eyes and questioned him again; "Do you remember what I told you?"  
  
He did remember, but she couldn't be serious...could she? "You said you'd bind yourself to me...forsaking, the immortal life, of your people."  
  
"And to that I hold true. I would rather share one life time with you," Her voice softened, "Then face all the ages of this world so utterly alone." She clasped his hand in hers, and when she opened them again to reveal her necklace, the Evenstar jewel, the symbol of her immortality. She whispered, her heart in her throat, "I choose a mortal life."  
  
No! Aragorn thought, she can't! "You can not give me this."  
  
"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart."  
  
The last thought Aragorn could remember going through his head was his feeling of deep and passionate love for Arwen before their lips met once more.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Okay...so that's chapter two of LW & D! Hope you enjoyed it, so now pleeeeeeeeease review it! I really like how this story is coming out!  
  
~CF1 


	3. Pleasant Chatter

Chapter Three Frodo  
Disclaimer:CF2 here...No I do not own any of these brilliant characters, they belong to whoever owns Tolkien's stuff now. Now it's my turn to actually write something (please tell me if it's good, I really need some support to keep writing), so here it finally is.  
  
********************  
  
  
"It's good that Mr. Frodo is finally up and about this fine place", thought Sam Gamgee, "He's even more happy after seein' Mr.Bilbo this morning'. Ain't seen both of them for awhile now, and after all Mr. Frodo only just woke up today."   
  
Sam walked through a vast hall way into a dinning hall thinking he'd get started on an early dinner. As soon as he turned inside, he saw two of his fellow hobbits already more then half way done.  
  
"Hey Sam" called Pippin Took thickly (for his mouth was full),"over here. Oh sorry about that Merry (for he had hit him in the face with a spray of mashed potatoes). If you want we'll get more for you. They have some lovely mushrooms here don't they-"   
  
"Well if you would slow down a bit there Pip he might get a word in inch-wise" said Merry Brandybuck.   
  
"Hey" retorted Pippin.  
  
"Why don't I have a quick bite and we'll all have a smoke then, for I haven't had one in quite a while. How's about it." said Sam, anything to just to get to eating.  
  
So after a few minutes of good eating, they all sat happily with their pipes (a/n: no marijuana jokes please). But the moment after lighting up, two small figures deep in conversation walked in. "Oi Frodo, Mr.Bilbo sir, over here", called Merry. So Frodo and Bilbo sat with the younger hobbits for a few minutes until they all slowly succumbed to the thought of taking a walk outside. For hours they walked, talking of this and that. Mostly about what had been happening to each of them since the day of the party and Bilbo last night in the Shire. Only too soon did it get dark and cold, so it was decided that it was time to turn in.  
  
The hobbits walked together through the halls of Rivendell until they parted to go to their own room, all except Frodo who wanted to talk to Bilbo a little longer. They came to the old hobbits room and sat by a wide window that looked out on many gardens and the Bruinen River. There they talked softly, no longer did they speak of the Shire, nor of Frodo's journey there, instead they talked of the fair things of the world such as the elves, stars, trees, and of songs and countless other beautiful things.  
At last there came a knock on the door. "Begging your pardon," said Sam peeking only his head through the door, "but I was just wondering if you would be wanting anythin."  
  
"And begging yours Sam Gamgee," replied Bilbo. "I guess you mean that it is time your master went to bed."  
  
"Well sir, there is a Council early tomorrow, I hear, and ha only got up today for the first time."  
  
"Quite right Sam," laughed Bilbo. "You can trot off and tell Gandalf that he has gone to bed. good night Frodo! Bless me, but it has been good to see you again! There are no folk like hobbits after all for a real good talk. I am getting very old, and I begin to wonder if I should ever live to see your chapters of your own story. Good night! I'll take a walk I think, and look at the stars of Elbereth in the garden. Sleep well!"  
*******  
  
So! How did you like it? Please R+R! And...yeah, I know, a lil short, but o' well... 


	4. Ah! Love!

Written by CF1!  
  
Disclaimer: I own it!!!!!! Except Mirkwood and Rivendell, and the general idea. Agrirelian and Elombor are mine. Go me! Please R+R!  
  
~~--*--~~--*~~--*--~~  
  
Chapter 4: Ah! Love!  
  
The lady Agrirelian sighed in happiness. She was finally back home, in Rivendell. She tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder and quickened her pace to return to her house.  
  
As she climbed the stairs to her home, the entrance door swung open and a tall elf with shoulder length pale blonde hair ran down to the landing Agrirelian was standing on. He lifted her into his arms and twirled her around before setting her down again and kissing her tenderly.  
  
"Oh Elombor..." she breathed, "how I have missed you!"  
  
"And I you" he answered, "You shan't be leaving me again soon, will you?"  
  
Agrirelian locked her green orbs with his blue ones and answered "I won't leave you again for a long time, this I promise you."  
  
Elombor embraced her lovingly. When they broke apart, he gathered her once more into his arms and carried her up the remaining steps into their home. She laughed magically as he set her down inside the threshold. And she was off again, like a small elven child, laughing and dancing through the rooms of the house.  
  
Elombor laughed at this "What are you doing?"  
  
"I have been away far to long...I miss each and every room of this place"  
  
"And what of me?" Elombor teased "Have you missed your adoring husband in any way"  
  
She laughed again, and replied "Well...I suppose I have missed you a little..."  
  
Elombor replied with mock hurt "Well...here I am worrying about you, day in and day out, while your off protecting the world...and..." he was stopped by Agrirelian's index finger being placed over his lips softly.  
  
"Oh you know I'm only teasing" She whispered, and kissed him softly. "And we both know I haven't been off saving the world...I had to see my mother and father."  
  
"Ah..." said Elombor, seating him and Agrirelian on a soft bench, "And how are they? Still mad at me because I had you move back here with me?"  
  
She sighed, "Unfortunately, slightly. But I care not...It wasn't as if I was going to marry that Prince Legolas...as my family was hoping"  
  
"Oh?" Elombor had never heard this.  
  
"Oh dear, well you know. We met several times, Legolas and I. And well, I suppose he's nice and all...but, he just didn't seem the one. And I'm imagining my Father and Mother were only hoping us to become betrothed because he's royal, and important, and all..." she stood uncomfortably, and walked across the room.  
  
Elombor sat in silence for a moment before getting up and crossing over to behind Agrirelian. "And what of me? Am I important enough? I care not what your family thinks of me, only you. Am I an important enough figure for you?"  
  
Agrirelian turned and wrapped her arms around Elombor's neck. She whispered softly in his ear, "Your name makes no matter to me, so long as I can call you my own." She looked deeply in his eyes. "I love you, and I will always love you, forever."  
  
"Forever is a long time," answered Elombor, as he pulled Agrirelian into a passionate embrace. "Even for us..." he kissed her deeply.  
  
"But I will love you," he told her, "until the end of time."  
~~--*--~~--*~~--*--~~  
  
CF1: So, what did you think? Just to clear it up a little, Agrirelian and Elombor are both elves, they both reside in Rivendell. Agrirelian's parents live in Mirkwood, and Elombor's are sadly dead.  
  
Yes well, read and review please! I love getting feedback! 


End file.
